Sometimes, Dead is Better
by Heyitsacookiemonster
Summary: After Edward leaves in New Moon, Bello spirals into depression until she is abducted by Victoria. When the Cullens find her, what will happen? Warning: Rape and Abuse. NORMAL PAIRINGS. Discontinued.
1. He would NEVER come and save me: REWRITE

So far, I really hate this story. I was going to kill it, but now I'm just gonna rewrite it. So, instead of the over-dramatic Bella's in a hospital thing, I'm just going to start where Victoria already has Bella, and she'll just remember getting caught.

* * *

><p>Snap.<p>

That's all it took for me to let out an ear-piercing scream. My arm, breaking in half. I tried to keep it in but… it hurt. So much. She turned and practically skipped towards the stairs, her bright red hair swinging as she walked, as if my screams a. Itnd begs for death had given her a boost of energy.

I held my breath, waiting to hear the slam of the trapdoor, that gave me peace. Slowly and painfully, I crawled, dragging my arm, across the floor to the corner of room, shivering from the cold of the stone floor on my bare skin.

Pulling myself up, I leaned against the wall for support. Sighing in relief, I tried to smile, thinking about how much time I had alone. There was so much blood, but I hardly even noticed any more. But, I bet Victoria didn't fail to see that. She was probably out hunting, so she wouldn't kill me. No, her intent wasn't to kill me, but to torture me until I gave in and told her where Edward was. Or when he came to save me.

The only thing she wouldn't believe was that he DID leave me. That he DIDN'T love me. That he DIDN'T want me any more. That he was NEVER going to come save me.

I sobbed, broken, tearless sobs. I couldn't cry, not anymore. My eyes were so swollen that I could hardly open my eyes.

Sighing, I drift into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>Okay, I KNOW it's really short. But I'm going to post the next chapter up in about ten minutes. I just want to make sure everyone knows this story isn't a one-shot, and that I CAN write better than that first chapter.<p>

Check out my other story "Victimized"


	2. Emmett?

**Hey, this is chaptero trese... Obviously I haven't been taking Spanish for that long :)**

**Sooo... I will still be continuing this story. Thanks to all the awesome reviewers who inspire me to write more every day.**

**Sorry these chapters have been so short, I just don't like this story as much and I don't really have any real main idea planned out for it yet.**

**But I'm going to try to make this chapter longer than the last two combined!**

**Thanks for the 342 hits! It's awesome to know that so many people are reading this... and then coming back and reading the next chapters!**

**OH YEAH! So, I realized that I wasn't putting POV's in any of my stories, which can get REALLY confusing, so I'll start now, and just know that the other chapters are Bella's POV**

* * *

><p>Emmett?<p>

Bella's POV

Last Chapter: _Sighing, I drifted into a dreamless sleep._

I woke to the sound of the trapdoor opening. Knowing what was to come, I cringed into the stone wall. It meant pain. Nothing but pain.

Silently, Victoria walked down the stairs gracefully, silently. I still couldn't see her in the darkness of the room. In a vain attempt to escape, I curled up into a ball, and tried to breathe as quietly as possible.

She silently walked over, her cool hand touching my arm. I froze. What was she doing?

"Bella?" A familiar silky voice asked, suprise coloring his voice.

I gasped, squinting my eyes in the pitch blackness, "Carlisle?" I rasped, not having used my voice in so long. Suddenly light filled the room. I quickly covered my eyes with my good arm and wimpered quietly.

"Oh, sorry." He whispered and shut off the flashlight, "What are you doing here?"

My throat aching from speaking, "Vic... Victoria"

"Bella! We have to get you out of here!"

"No... you need... you need to leave... she'll be... mad" I coughed out.

"Oh, Bella. My poor daughter. How did we let this happen to you?" I could just barely hear him sobbing. I slowly reached out until I could find his hand. I squeezed it as hard as I could... which probably felt feather-light to him.

I felt his cold arms wrap around my waist, and gently lift me into the air. I closed my eyes and leaned into him, drifting into unconciousness.

**(A/N: I should have stopped there, but for you lucky readers, I promised to make it extra long)**

I woke up, knowing I hadn't been asleep for more than a few seconds, to Victoria's voice, "What are you doing?"

Carlisle, calmly, still cradling me in his arms, ignored her questions and said, "Victoria, why would you do this to her? You're killing her."

when there was no response, I opened one eye to the bright light. We were in, what I could only assume was, Victoria's backyard. She glared, her hair a mess, clothes torn, probably from hunting, at Carlisle.

I knew that it was either Carlisle or Victoria would make it out of this encounter alive. Not both. Only one.

Carlisle gently set me on the wet grass, not taking his eyes off of Victoria.

He stood back up, and said, "Let's go to the woods, I don't want the girl to see this." The girl? I thought he loved me. Did I really not mean enough to him to call me by my name?

Not looking at me, Victoria turned and raced deep into the woods.

Carlisle looked deep into my eyes and tossed something out of his pocket onto the ground next to me. Nodding, he turned and followed Victoria's trail.

Shaking, I reached for the silver object in the grass. I turned on the phone, and scrolled through the contact.

It rang twice before someone answered. "Hello?"

"Emmett?" I whispered, knowing he would hear me.

There was a soft gasp on the other end, "Bella?"

* * *

><p><strong>So... Like it? Hate it? Confused?<strong>

**I'm really proud of myself for making this so long... 833 words!**

**Should the next chapter be in Bella's POV, or Carlisle's?**

**Review! It's down there! More reviews = Longer Chapters**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	3. Carlisle Needs You

**Chapter Cincuenta... That doesn't mean 5, but let's just pretend it does :)**

**I'm not going to make this author's note really long because it annoys the heck out of people. But I want to say that I am REALLY surprised that this story is getting more hits than my other story because, lets face it. This story is really bad... Or atleast worse than my other story. Yes, I'm implying for you to go read my other story. It's gooder than this one! But I do like where this is going.I did horrible for trying to make this not long... Oh well!**

**And for the record... I bet y'all didn't expect it to be Emmett. Surprise, surprise.**

**(And yeah, I DID say gooder)**

* * *

><p>Carlisle Needs You<p>

Bella's POV

Last Chapter: _There was a soft gasp on the other end, "Bella?"_

"Yeah, it's me. Please, I need your help," I begged

"But how'd you get Carlisle's phone?"

"Long story, but please, I need you to come here."

I heard a quieter, feminine voice in the backround, who I could only assume was Rosalie. "Emmett, baby, who is it?" Yep. Rosalie.

"Bella," he whispered.

"What?" she shrieked, venom filling her voice - no pun intended. "Let me talk to her."

"Isabella, we hate you. Now stop calling." I heard shouts of protest in the backround, then the click of the phone turning off.

Tears were pouring down my face when I heard the crack of a tree breaking, which could either be good or bad.

I searched through the contacts list and, without hesitation, pressed 'send'

It rang four times before I heard an angel's voice answer, "What do you want Alice?"

"Edward? Don't ask any questions, but I need you to come here. Now."

"Bella?" he asked, shocked?

"Yes, Edward, it's me but I need you to listen. You need to come here. Fast! Carlisle needs you!"

"Carlisle? Why?"

"Because he's fighting Victoria!"

There was a hiss and the line went dead. Oh crap. I didn't tell him where I was.

**A/N: Just like last chapter I should have stopped there but NOOO, I'm just too amazing. And what you've all been waiting for...)**

Edward's POV

**(A/N: YAAAYYYYYY!)**

My phone rang. Again. It was probably just Alice again, trying to make me come back. But they didn't understand. What I was going through, none of them had ever felt before. It rang again. In annoyance I answered, without looking at the Caller ID, "What do you want Alice?"

"Edward?" My love's voice rang, raspy and pained, "Don't ask any questions, but I need you to come here. Now."

What? To Forks? How did she even get my number? Was it Alice? Too shocked to think of anything to say, I just whispered, "Bella?"

"Yes, Edward, it's me but I need you to listen. You need to come here. Fast! Carlisle needs you!"

What was she talking about? Carlisle was with her? What did he need help with? "Carlisle? Why?"

"Because he's fighting Victoria!"

I hissed. Bella shouldn't be anywhere near Victoria. I pressed the end button and ran through the woods back to Forks, back to my Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>*Hides behind desk* Look, I didn't WANT to make Rosalie this mean either. It just came out of her. I'm sorry. It was her, not me. Don't blame me!<strong>

**So, now I would recommend going over and reading my other story "Victimized". If you like this then you'll LOVE it. No garuntees though.**

**845 words! **

**And if anyone has any better ideas for wording in the summary, I'm really bad at that and would GREATLY appreciate it.**

**So... my next chapter will either be tomorrow or later today. Keep checking your email for all you people who have me on story and/or author alert. If you don't, it's not that hard. Just click the review button, type in an awesome review praising my story, then at the bottom, there's some check boxes. Click all four of those, then click send... At least I THINK it's send...**

**And for those of you who don't know where the review button is, It's down there.**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	4. Being Nothing

**Hey y'all! **

**Yeah, I'm from down south. GET OVER IT! I have an awesome accent and everybody LOVES it! But I don't have one of those full on redneck, out in the country ones... I'm cooler than that.**

**Now... READ!**

* * *

><p>Being Nothing<p>

Last Chapter: _I pressed the end button and ran through the woods back to Forks, back to my Bella._

Bella POV

Holding myself together, I couldn't do anything but sit and wait.

After what seemed like hours of nothing, of sameness, I smelled something in the air that was... off. I couldn't explain it but, I thought I had smelled it before, a past memory, before Victoria. I looked up in search of the source, and what I saw made my want to curl up and die. Purple-black smoke was quietly drifting from the trees. This was it. Either Victoria would come back and kill me, or Carlisle would come to my rescue, again.

Seconds went by like minutes. Minutes like hours, anticipating the return of the vampire. Fear poured off of me in waves, making me tremble from head to toe. I heard the rustling of branches in the forest. My head turned faster than I thought possible, and out walked Carlisle, favoring his right leg and holding his left arm to his chest, shirt in tatters, pants -luckily- covering what they needed to. I geniuinly smiled for what seemed the first time in years.

"Let's go, Bella" he said softly, as if to not frighten me. Grunting, he leaned down and pulled me into his arms. We walked through the sliding glass doors, and through Victoria's home. Exiting through the front door, not even bothering to shut it, Carlisle held me tighter, as if he need to reassume himself that it was me, the same I felt the need to do to him. He brought us to the passenger side of his black Mercedes and, somehow, opened the door, gently setting me in the cushinoned seat. Faster than humanly possible, he was in the drivers seat, revving the engine, speeding down the road.

I looked at him through the corners of my eyes, watched his tense arms, gripping the steering wheel. "Carlisle? What's wrong?" I whispered, reaching out to him with my good arm.

He smiled softly, but it didn't reach his eyes, "Nothing, my dear Bella. I'm fine. It's you we should be worried about." He reached over, not looking at the road like any normal adult would, and patted my shoulder, I winced. And he quickly reeled his hand back.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize that it would hu-" He babbled on.

I inturrupted him, "It's fine. It didn't hurt me." While on the inside, I was cowering from his touch in fear. I leaned into the headrest, my eyes fluttering, and I quickly drifted into unconciousness.

"Laurant?" **(A/N: I probably spelled his name wrong, sorry!)** I asked, looking into his blood red eyes, "What are you doing here? Are you with Vic- Victoria?"

He smiled, his teeth glistening against the flourescent lantern, "Isabella, you are much smarter than Victoria says," he slowly circled me, taking my bruised and battered body in, "You figured it out so quickly." He leaned over me, whispering in my ear, "I want you so much, Isabella"

I shivered in response, afraid of what he was implying. He began unbuttoning his nevy blue jeans, I was resorted to begging "No, Laurant, please don't, not that. Anything but that. Please. Please?" I was reduced to tears by the time he had his pants off and somewhere on the other side of the room. He slowly, tauntingly, walked towards me, his eyes instantly black with desire.

Faster than I could see, he was infront of me, pulling my black, athletic shorts off of me. "No underwear, I see. That just makes it all the easier." In a flash, my pants were gone and he had his hard member ready to force upon me. It was my last chance, "Laurant, please. You wouldn't rape someone, right? Don't do this. Please? Please?" Tears reletlessly flowed freely down my dirt covered face, leaving trails of glistening skin wherever they went. He shook his head, his dreadlocks shaking with laughter, "Please won't save you," and with that he shoved himself into me, and without giving me a chance to adjust, he began pumping in and out of me, gripping me tightly.

I stopped thinking. I wasn't me. This was happening to someone else.

Finally he pulled out, spent. And silently left, I ignored him, staring at nothing. Being nothing.

Carlisle POV

My hands were gripping the steering wheel tighter than they should, I could feel the leather imprinting my hands into it.

She whispered, her thin, starved arm reaching towards me, "What's wrong?"

I tried to smile, but knew she saw through it. Everything was wrong. The entire situation was wrong! How calm she was, acting like her wellbeing meant nothing. That she was days from death, but still had the nerve to ask if I was okay. I reasurred her quickly, "Nothing my dear Bella," it hurt to even say her name, "I'm fine. It's you we should worry about." Keeping with my calm facade, I patted her shoulder as lightly as I could, but she still winced. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hu-"

She interrupted me, "It's fine. It didn't hurt me." I could tell she was frightened so I pulled my hand back. She shut her eyes, and in moments, was asleep.

It was only minutes before she started to sleeptalk, "Laurant?" Now I knew why Edward had found it so enticing to watch her sleep.

She became restless, turning, restricted by the seatbelt. "What are you doing here?" she muttered, " Are you with Vic- Victoria?" Was it a dream? Or a memory? She started to talk again, "No, Laurant, please don't, not that. Anything but that. Please. Please?" Laurant? Did he hurt my daughter too?

Tears were pouring down her face, "Laurant, please. You wouldn't rape someone, right? Don't do this. Please? Please?" Rape? My hands were shaking and my vision tinted red. I was usually a calm person but knowing that someone had violated her like that...

I had seen too many rape patients to think that she was just dreaming. She was remembering, stuck in that moment.

It was the same with Rosalie. Even though she couldn't dream, couldn't sleep, she would start thinking about that night and scream. No one could get her out of her memories. There was nothing to do but wait for her to 'wake up'. And I could only imagine that it would be something similar with Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm SO SO SO sorry for not updating! And I didn't WANT Laurant to get all mean and rapist. He did it! And Carlisle got kind of... angry. I know that it's out of character, but I think that this was my best chapter so far... but I'm probably delusional since it's ONE AM, my time. I'm pretty proud of this, Review and tell me with your thoughts!<strong>


	5. I'm fine

**Get excited! I know I confused y'all with the whole Edward's going to Forks blah blah blah. I'm going to delete it from the last chapter right after I upload this chapter. Thanks for (not) understanding.**

**Me: And, Edward wanted me to tell you that he is sorry the way he acted and wished that he could have talked nicer to Bella,**

**Edward: *muffled voice* noo, I never said that**

**Me: Shut up Edward, if you ARE here, then you need to give everyone the whatever thing**

**Edward: I don't want to! Why don't you?**

**Me: Because I'll start crying!**

**Edward: Well I wouldn't mind seeing that.**

**Me: You're so mean! Then how am I suppost to tell the story? Everyone's been waiting for you to come into the story.**

**Edward: I'm in this chapter? *rushed* heyitsacookiemonster doesn't own Twilight or New Moon or anything else! **

**Me: Good job, Eddie.**

**Edward: Don't call me Eddie! Now hurry up and tell the story!**

* * *

><p>I'm Fine<p>

Last Chapter: _And I could only imagine that it would be something similar with Bella._

Bella POV

I woke, screaming. Gasping for breath, I looked around.I was in a car... with Carlisle? Then yesterday's events flashed before my eyes. Carlisle asked tentavely, "Bella? Are you alright?" I blinked furiously, and nodded slowly. Everything hurt. I moaned quietly, but still vampiric skills could hear me. "Are you hurt?"

I swallowed loudly and rasped, "No, just a bit sore. I'm fine." My throat burned. **(A/N: No, Bella isn't a vampire, her throat is sore from talking)**

We turned into an almost hidden driveway. My jaw literally dropped when I saw the house. It was almost an exact replica of the Cullen mansion from Forks.

Without speaking, he parked, got out, and was at the passenger door in an instant. Opening the door, he pulled me out and, before I could blink, we were in the livin room. "Esme?" His voice called out, just as loud as if he was talking to me.

A blur, and then Esme was in the room, "Who is this?" she asked sadly. Did she not remember me? Carlisle whispered, probably hoping that I wouldn't be able to hear, but I still did, "It's Bella, don't ask any questions." Her eyes widened, "He- Hello B- Bella" Esme stuttered, she actually stuttered. Did she hate me that much?

"Hi, Esme," I whispered, looking at the floor.

Carlisle finally broke the silence, "Well, I'm just going to take Bella to the study and make sure she's okay."

"Okay" Esme rushed out of the room.

Carlisle brought me, at human speed up the giant staircase, and to his study. He sat me in the leather chair across from his desk. And I laughed. Not just a laugh, but a high pitched giggle.

He sat down across from me and looked at me, confused. I just giggled again.

Carlisle finally spoke up, "What do you think is so funny, Bella?"

I giggled again, "It reminded me of being in therapy."

Carlisle was confused again, "You went to therapy?"

I was instantly sober, "Ummm, no?" It sounded like a question.

He smiled, "It's okay Bella, don't lie to me."

I sighed, "I might have gone to therapy after you guys... um..." I swallowed loudly, "left?"

He opened his mouth to say something when a loud voice roared from the hall, "Bella!"

**(A/N: I should have stopped there, but I'm nice and I love y'all and I promised myself that I would make each chapter 1,000+ words, love me, hate me? Don't lie, I know you love me!)**

Emmett ran into the room and stared at me, "Bella!" he picked me up like a rag doll. I'm not going to scream. I'm not going to scream. I'm not going to scream. Tears were peaking out.

"Emmett! Stop, you're hurting her!" Carlisle shouted. Thank God. Emmett froze and looked at me, I tried to not look in pain, but he saw through it.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I swear it was an accident. I would never try to-" He rambed.

I laughed in attempt at nonchalance, "It's okay Em, I'm fine." How many times had I said that I was fine today? 5? 10?

"Wait. Why are you here?"

* * *

><p><strong>Edward: You said I would be in the chapter!<strong>

**Me: No, I didn't. What are you talking about?**

**Edward: EMMETT!**

**Emmett: Yes?**

**Edward: She lied to me!**

**Emmett: What? You better not hurt my brother!**

**Me: Okay, boys... um men, how about we make a deal?**

**Emmett: I'm listening**

**Me: If I can get 10 reviews with one of you mentioned in them... would you not kill me? Please?**

**Edward: Awww, Emmett, she's begging. Dang, Bella must have told her that I can't say no to begging.**

**Me: So do we have a deal?**

**Edward: Sure. And now that we've got that figured out... Why did you put my Bella in therapy?**

**Me: Ummmm, got to go! You know... write the next chapter and stuff. Bye!**

**Okay! If you don't want me to get slautered by Edward and Emmett (hey they both start with E!) then sand me a review with one of (or both) their names in it! Please! My life is on the line! It's down there!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	6. How did you survive?

**Sorry for the INSANE chapter last night! I think... or w****as it this morning? Oh well, whatever! I'm starting to LOVE this story. Like, I think my writing is getting better (maybe) and it's less... confusing. But the typos are getting a lot worse, I noticed! A beta would be so helpful... Edward would like it if you were my beta (Edward: No way! Don't listen to her!) oh that? That wasn't Edward talking, that was... my cat! Yeah, not Edward at all...**

* * *

><p>How did you survive?<p>

Bella POV

Last Chapter: _"Wait. Why are you here?"_

Carlisle spoke for me, explaining everything with one simple word, "Victoria."

"What?" Emmett roared. "What did that redheaded bitch do to you, Bella?" he got on his knees in front of me. I looked away from his intense stare, he pulled my arm out, gently, even more gentle than I thought he could be. He wouldn't stop staring. I tried to pull it back, but his iron grip held it there. I knew what he was seeing, the scars, the burns, the bruises. He set my arm down gently and stormed out of the room. Less than a second later, there was a loud crash and a roar. I knew it, he was disgusted with me.

Slowly, even for a human, Carlisle stood up, shut the door softly, and sat back down.

"Now, Bella," he folded his hands in front of him, "where were we?"

I looked down, "Therapy,"

"Of course, Bella, you shouldn't be ashamed of going to therapy, it is fine, everyone deals things there own way. And that was your way."

"No, Carlisle."

"What? I'm... confused."

"It wasn't my way of dealing with you... leaving. I had to go. Charlie made me, it was either that or..." I trailed off, not wanting to say it.

"Or what, Bella?"

"An... institution," I flushed red with shame.

"I'm sorry, Bella."

"It's fine, Carlisle. It's the past, doesn't matter." I tried acting nonchalant.

"Okay," he said, standing up, and chaging the subject, "Let's check you out okay?"

"Sure." I said, sounding brave, but in reality, I was terrified. I didn't want him to touch me.

"Now, Bella," he was walking around the large desk, "If you're uncomfortable or anything, just tell me, and we can stop."

My voice shaking, I whispered, "Okay,"

He kneeled in front of me just like Emmett had, and reached out his arm, palm up. Tentavely, I sat my my hand in his, and he pulled my arm out so that it was straight. His cold fingers touched me, poking to see if anything was broken, which I was pretty sure nothing was. His fingers trailed up to my shoulder, and I smashed my lips together so I wouldn't scream, it didn't hurt that much but... I was scared, so scared. I shut my eyes, trying to not feel his touch.

The door slammed open, "What's wrong?" a familiar voice shouted. I leaned my head down, my hair creating a wall between me and him.

Then he was in front of me. "Bella?"

"Hi... Jasper," I knew he hated me, the way he was staring. I made them all leave Forks, why wouldn't he?

"What's wrong?" Carlisle asked him, standing back up.

"I was coming back from hunting, and I felt a lot of fear and pain from this room."

Carlisle sighed, "Bella, I told you to tell me if you got uncomfortable, you didn't have to do that."

I faked a smile, "I'm fine, Carlisle, really."

"Liar," Jasper said, smirking. His gold eyes staring at me kindly.

I glared at Jasper. "Fine then, I'll just leave." My eyes widened, he did hate me, didn't he?

"Know what, Carlisle, I think that I should stay here, Bella's words aren't exactly... paralle with her emotions.

"Damn," Iw hispered, knowing they could hear me, "This is therapy."

Carlisle laughed at sat back down at his desk, yet again. Jasper sat in the leather seat next to me.

"Bella, do you know how long you were there?"

"Just a few weeks," I said, lying with everything I had.

"Lie," Jasper said, like he was saying what kind of pizza topping he wanted.

"Fine," I huffed, "Atleast a month, I don't know, what's today?

"It's the 22 of January"

"Then just over a month, not that long..."

"Bella, it's 2008."

My jaw literally dropped **(A/N:Let's just assume Edward and Bella broke up in 2006)**

"Bu- But, that doesn't make any sense!"

"When did Victoria... kidnap you?"

"December 24," I said quickly

"What year?" Jasper asked, the one question I didn't want to answer.

"2007"

"Lie," Jasper said, nonchalantly.

"Fine, it was 2006."

Carlisle gasped. He was obviously contemplating how to word something, "Carlisle, just tell me straight."

"Bella, how did you... survive for a year with a vampire? Why didn't she kill you?"

I laughed grimly, "That was never her plan, she was going to tortue me until Ed- until he came. Then she was going to kill me, in front of him." I laughed again, "But that didn't work, now did it?"

Jasper looked at me, "How can you talk about this like it was... nothing? You're in so much pain, don't pretend like it doesn't hurt!"

"I'm. Fine. Jasper." I said through my teeth.

"Obviously, you're not. I'll go get you some aspirin and some food." He was out of the room before I could protest. I put my head in my hands, "Am I really that hard to be around?"

Carlisle sighed, "Of course not Bella, Jasper just wants to take care of you. He feels guilty, beyond guilty for your birthday party, and all of this happening. He thinks that it's his fault for Victoria hurting you."


	7. Whatever You Want

**Hey, I know 2 (or 3?) chapter in ONE day! Awesome, right? This story is gettin' easier to write and I'm so happy! Whatever... storytime! And one of my reliable reviewers (like the name? I made it myself) asked how old she is, how old BELLA is, and I THINK 19, if I'm doin' the math that no one cares about right...**

**Today my hate letter is G. **

* * *

><p>Whatever You Want.<p>

Bella POV

Last Chapter: _"He thinks that it's his fault for Victoria hurting you."_

"What?" I asked, horrified, I need to go apoligize," I tried to stand up, and suddenly, cold hands were restricting me. I screamed, "No! Stop! Don't touch me! Please!"

The hands were gone, and Carlisle stood in the back of the room, hands in the air. I closed my eyes and shook my head, trying to get rid of the fear. "I'm so sorry, Carlisle, I don't know what came over me." I whispered.

He slowly walked towards his desk, and sat in the large chair. "Is this okay?"

I nodded, not sure what to say.

"It's fine, Bella. But, would you mind if I ask you just one question?" I nodded again.

"Were you... raped?"

I gasped, "How did you know?"

He was hesitant to respond, "In the car, when you fell asleep... you were talking. And you said, 'Laurant, please. You wouldn't rape somebody, right?'"

"Oh, well... I was dreaming. Just a dream." I tried my hand at lying.

"Bella, you and I both know that you are an awful liar." My dirty, bare feet had just become a hundred times more interesting that ever, "You know I wouldn't tell anybody."

"Except him." I muttered, tears forming in my eyes.

"I would try to keep my thought away from him as long as I can, and he's not even here, anyway."

I looked up, surprised, "What?"

"He's in South America, he's been... distant ever since we left Forks." Carlisle looked distraught.

"Oh, Carlisle, I'm so sorry. I never wanted this to happen to-" he cut me off... again!

"Bella, darling, it's not your fault. Edward brought it all on himself. No one is to blame."

"Yes, Carlisle." I whispered, ashamed to look at him, "I was raped. Every... I don't know week maybe, Laurant would come to the basement and he... he would..." I was sobbing and put my face in my hands. Carlisle was at my side in an instant, rubbing my back.

"Bella, it's okay. You don't need to say the rest, I understand. But maybe, consider, talking to Rosalie?"

"No, no, no, no. Carlisle, no. She already hates me, I don't wanna bother her like that. Really, I'm okay. I don't need to talk to anybody. I'm fine."

"Bella, darling," He was still rubbing my back, "Rosalie doesn't hate you. No one could ever hate you."

I looked up at him, tears still running down my face. I wouldn't bother her. She would only hate me. "I can't force you to do anything, but I think that it would be a good idea. It's not good to keep this all bottled up."

"Carlisle, I'm fine." I said for the fiftieth time.

I yawned loudly, and my eyelids drooped. But, I didn't want Carlisle to hear everything that had happened. Because I knew that I would be dreaming about it for months, so I tried to hide it. I wasn't going to sleep any time soon.

Just then Esme walked - more like strutted - in the room, holding a tray with a bowl of soup and what I assumed was tea. "Here you go dear" she said, setting it in my lap.

"Actually, Esme," Carlisle inturrupted, "I think we're going to get Bella in a bed, and let her rest."

"Carlisle, I'm fine."

Warinees crossed his face, and he pinched the bridge of his nose just like Edward used to, frustratingly he says, "Bella, don't say that you're fine. Because you're not. You're really not fine."

"But, I am!" I argued with as much force as I could muster, which wasn't much considering the circumstances.

"Really?" Carlisle asked, challenging me, "Then finish that tray of food, then I will let you do whatever you want."

"Okay!" I said cheerfully, reaching for the spoon. Scooping a bite of the broth with it, I blew on the steaming portion, then put it in my mouth. Swallowing, I could literally feel it sit in my stomach. I felt instantly nautious, probably from the lack of food for so long. I looked down at the, what now seemed, out of proportion bowl and large teacup. Shakily, I tried to drink more of the broth, eyes squeezed shut with concentration, on trying to keep what little what was in my stomach, down.

I looked up, blushing at their intense stares. I couldn't have any more. "You know, I actually am kind of tired, maybe going to sleep wouldn't be such a bad idea."

Carlisle smiled, he had gotten what he wanted. "Okay, Bella. He pulled me into his arms, and carried me, bridal style, to what I knew was Edward's bedroom. I shut my eyes, not wanting to see it. He layed me on the black leather couch.

"Bella, will you open your eyes for me?" Furiously, I shook my head.

He sighed, a smile in his voice, "Still stubborn I see. Some things just don't change, do they?Okay, well since you can't digest any solid foods, we're going to have to put an IV in you."

Eyes still shut, I lifted my arm, wrist up. "Well, miss brave, you're over your irrational fear I see, I guess some things do change." Without warning, the needle was in my arm and Carlisle whispered a soft, "Goodnight," and the door shut.

Damn. Morphine.

* * *

><p><strong>Hit or miss? I don't really have anything else to say... Review!<strong>

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	8. Broken and Shattered

**Hi! Still having the visitor counting problem... [FIXED IT!] *sigh* really annoying. Here is Chapter ocho... nueve! Yo speak poco espanol.**

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**I am SOOOO sorry for not posting in over a month! Fanfiction got messed UP! And it hasn't let me do ANYTHING until today! I don't know why or nothing... just don't hate me too much!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Broken and Shattered<span>**

**Carlisle POV**

**Last Chapter:_Eyes still shut, I lifted my arm, wrist up. "Well, miss brave, you're over your irrational fear I see, I guess some things do change." Without warning, the needle was in my arm and Carlisle whispered a soft, "Goodnight," and the door shut. Damn. Morphine._**

She was bad. So bad. She might not make this out... alive. I couldn't get her face out of my mind, when she was in the basement. Her face scrunched up in pain, her lovely brown locks just... gone, pulled out of her head, just wisps left. Eyebrows, eyelashes, everything. Victoria had tortured her to the point of breaking. I couldn't even believe that she was alive. Being tortured by a vampire... for more than a year. I don't know of another human who had lived through that. But then again, Bella was strong and stubborn. She wouldn't have given up.

Her face, completely covered in scars, line over line over line, her face so disorted that she didn't look... human. I knew that it was wrong for me to think like this but... it was true. If it weren't for the scent of her blood, I wouldn't have known it was her.

I sighed, I knew that it was time. I stood, bringing my medical bag with me to Edward's room. Bella lay unconcious on the black leather couch. We would need to get a bed for her. She needed to stay here for awhile, I need to ask her what her plans are. If she's going to go back to Forks to live with her father, or if she would stay with us.

I shut the door, being sure to lock it behind me. I didn't want to do this, normally I wouldn't have a problem. But this was my daughter, I felt horibble for doing this without her permission, but what choice did I really have? If I didn't... it wouldn't be pretty. I pulled her rotten athletic shorts down, off of her body, then her underwear. She was so dirty, she looked... tan, I almost chuckled, then thought better of it. This wouldn't work, I realized. So I picked her up gently, with one arm, and with the other, I dragged the IV pole with us. Once we were in the bathroom, I laid her on the ground, leaning her against the wall. I turned the water on, and waited for it to be just the right tempature.

I kneeled over Bella, and tore, with the smallest pressure, her shirt, or what was left of the torn and bloody shirt. She was conpletely naked before me, and I was horrified. The bruises and scars were so much worse on her stomach and chest than her face. I could hardly believe what I was seeing. I picked her up, gentler than ever before. Bringing the IV along, I layed her in the warm water. The clear water was foggy with the dirt and blood. I picked up the bar of soap, sudsy with water, and rubbed it along her arm, already, I could see that the scars ran deeper behind the dirt.

As I washed, I could feel bones, broken and shattered in various places on her body. when I was done washing her body, I pulled the plug on the drain and picked her up, out of the tub.

I'm glad I hadn't had Esme wash her, she couldn't have handled it. She could barely handle seeing Bella at all in her state. I knew that Bella thought that Esme forgot who she was, I would need to get Esme to apologize to Bella. Not that she needed to, but Bella would only hear the truth if it came out of her mouth.

I carried her to the bedroom, IV dragging along.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh. Creepy. Favorite line? Least favorite line? Favorite part? Least favorite part?<strong>

**Again, don't hate me. Please? And review!**


	9. They've All Left

It's me AGAIN! in less than 24 hours! (maybe... I don't know when I'm gonna post this) Anyway, I was SOOOO exciting for all the attention the story was getting. It might not seem like a lot to you but it is to me! In less than 24 hours(I seem to be using that phrase a lot!), I got 1500 hits on both stories! And yesterday I got almost 1000! Like 950! but if I do get 1,000 it'll be like the mostest (Love that word) ever! So keep checking in!

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: They've all left<p>

Last Chapter: _I carried her to the bedroom, IV dragging along._

Carlisle POV

Silently, I tiptoed out of the room, shutting the door behind me. I sighed, knowing what must be done.

I dialed the number warily, hoping he would pick up. Seven rings later an emotionless "Hello?" came from the phone.

"Edward?" I asked hopefully. Please be him. Please be him.

"Was there something important, Carlisle? Because I'm kind of busy."

"Thank God. Edward. This is of utter importance. I need you to come home, son."

"Carlisle, Alice has already called me five times with the same request. You know I can't. I don't want to be a burden."

"Edward, you are not a burden here. We need you. It's only me and Esme now. We're all alone"

"Where's everyone else?" He asked, his voice curious.

"I'm not sure. They've all left." If I could cry, I would be sobbing.

"Because... because of me?"

"Yes."

There was a long pause, with only the "Carlisle, I can't come back. It's too much. I just miss her so much."

"I understand, son. That's why we need you to come home. Bella's been... she's been... kidnapped."

_"What!"_ He shouted angrily into the phone.

"She's here, and stable for the time being."

"Oh God, Carlisle. Will she be okay?"

I didn't reply, the silence speaking more than I could ever say.

"Carlisle, I'm coming. Today." The phone cut off, ending the longest conversation I'd had with my son in almost two years. I sat the phone back on the hook and walked, at an almost human pace, to the living room, where Esme was perched, frozen.

I sat, sinking into the pristine white cushions, and put my arms around her, holding her together. Cautiously I asked, "Esme, are you okay?". She turned her head nodded into my chest.

"I have some news that will lift your spirits." She looked up, just enough so I could see her at me wordlessly, like a small child.

"Edward's coming home." Her eyes widened then squeezed shut.

"Esme, what's wrong," I asked, pushing her silky bangs out of her eyes.

"He's going to be crushed. Seeing her like that. It's going to kill him." Her voice was small, and afraid. It brought me back to when she was changed. Afraid of everything, unsure of reality, grief weighing heavily on her shoulders.

"Esme, think about it. In the long run, he will be happy again. If this hadn't happened, Bella would have lived her life and died, thinking that we all abandoned her. What do you think Edward would have done? They will be happy and together. Bella's suffering is a tragedy, but she will get a second chance with Edward, if she accepts it."

She breathed in deeply, "You're right, Carlisle. Thank you." She leaned in and pressed her forehead to mine. "I love you." she whispered, and brought her warm lips to mine, ending all the fear and stress. Bliss was all I could feel.

* * *

><p>REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!<p>

Do you think ALL blondes are dumb or that is an unfair stereotype? PM or review! Right at the bottom! They got a new button! It's even flashier! I promise that I'll reply!

Anyone wanting to be my beta? Still searching!

And just so you know... it's my birthday today. So I think you should review or buy me a present. Both would be cool.

Uhhh... that was on Cinco de Mayo... but I like presents!

Again, just so y'all know, I'm giving an official Heyitsacookiemonster ultimatum... I'm not going to write until I get 5 (count them, 5) reviews

REVIEW!


	10. Discontinued

Hey everybody. This story is going to be discontinued. Maybe in the future, I'll come back and start up again but, not anytime soon. My friend, Samantha, died yesterday, and... it's hard. My life has really changed the last few weeks. Sam died, and now my parents are getting divorced. Because of me. I've kind of lost my motivation for this. Sorry. Thanks to everyone who has stayed with me this far.

Reagan


End file.
